Toxic Existence
by EternalxSunshine
Summary: Edward has wanted Bella to be his meal since he caught her scent. He captures her and takes her to be his meal. But what will happen when Edward changes his mind, will he fall for her? OOC WARNING! DARK/DOMINANT Edward.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Bella…" I choked out, tears refusing to stop pouring. His lips were still in contact with my soft neck, his fangs on the verge of tearing through me. Silent seconds with only the sound of my frantic breathing passed torturously. I wanted to move so badly, to throw a fit and run, but my limbs didn't move an inch. Deadly and sharp fangs were less than an inch away from me. It kept me still.

"What?" he questioned finally, his voice smooth like velvet. I felt his lips move against my neck as he said the word. I inhaled unsteadily, my throat feeling dry, yet I was still itching to emit a scream. I was absolutely terrified. His enticing movements and the way he spoke seemed to be a natural part of him. I knew his intent was only to kill.

"My name. I want you to know it before you end my life. I won't die for you as a nobody. I'm Bella. I'm nineteen years old and within a few years my plan was to become a lawyer—"

The icy hand of the guy was suddenly at my neck, pushing me forcefully against the wall.

"Does it look like I care?" he snarled, eyeing me angrily. His eyes flickered to my neck then back at my face again, and I took in the very tiny look of uncertainty in his dark eyes.

My first thought when I lay my eyes on him was that he looked incredibly handsome. Something about him seemed otherworldly. The brown hair that had a messy look to it and that stood in contrast with his light, smoother-than-silk skin. His eyes were a deep brown that had first looked at me from the perfect height when he walked by me in the crowded shopping mall. Little did I know that I was going to end up as his food.

When I walked toward my car I was attacked by someone who moved at an incredible speed. Before I could even think, something soft was pressed over my mouth and nose and the next second I was dozing off. When I started coming back to my senses I was alone on a couch in an old house. Now, ten minutes later, I was about to die.

"Did your previous victims have names? Did you know them?" I asked, trying bravely to keep my voice steady. To keep up the thin dialogue I had with my soon-to-be-murderer.

"No."

"I'm Bella." I said again.

"Shut up _Bella._"

"You'll remember my name now, until the day you die."

"I don't think so." He leaned closer towards me again, his weight crushing me gently against the wall. My pulse doubled within a second and my air supply seemed to narrow down in an instant, making it hard for me to even try to breathe.

"What's your name?" I blurted out; making all the effort I could to prevent him from killing me. I heard him sigh in an annoyed manner, slightly backing away from my neck. His hand that was resting on my waist tightened painfully and I yelped. No doubt I was going to bruise. But that was the least of my problems at the moment.

He was glaring at me. He just stared at me for a few minutes. I just stood there trembling underneath his clutch. He then slowly started to draw himself closer to my neck again. He looked angry. I flinched and my heart hammered faster, making him turn his gaze on me once again.

His eyes narrowed a little. Suddenly his hand shot forward, going straight through the wall by my head, dust surrounding the two of us. A high pitched scream filled the room a moment later after the wrecking of the wall. I had automatically put my hands up to use them as a shield, positive he was going to beat me to death.

"Most beg." He said forcing my arms down. I sobbed and avoided his eyes.

"They do not give me their names, nor their future…plans. They do not ask for my name. All of them simply beg. Why can't you be that simple?!" He shoved me against the wall angrily, giving me a hateful glare that only a devil could match.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my body stiff while I stood plastered against the wall as if it would bend to let me get further away from him if I pushed backwards hard enough. The vampire finally gave me room when he took a small step back. His eyes were on me the whole time and it looked like he was thinking of something highly important. Like what to do with me.

"Can…can I leave?" I asked finally, thinking the vampire looked a bit calmer now. I still didn't move from my spot.

"No. Just because I haven't killed you doesn't me I'm letting you go. Your stay, sweetheart, will be your hell."

"What are you talking about? I thought you weren't going to—"

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet, at least." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Then what do you need me for? I'm a pretty boring person, you'd die of boredom if I stay."

"I'm already dead. And you're not even near the most boring person I've met, so I'll live…"

"Oh…" He shrugged.

"You must be useful for something." The small space between us narrowed when he stepped up to me again, taking in my scent. I shivered when his hand brushed through my hair. He turned his back to me and began walking around the dimly lit living room, around the couch where he earlier had left me to wake up, as if he was out for a walk on a nice Sunday.

I didn't look half as calm as he did. I felt like I was in the darkness, clueless to what was going to happen. Would I walk out of the house alive?

My pocket started to vibrate, and I froze, looking down at my jeans. The second it took for me to touch the cell phone, the vampire was on alert. My eyes widened and I fished it up as fast as I could, at the same time pushing the answer button. Before I could say a word, or make a sound, he was there, holding my wrist and pulling me from the wall. He spun my back towards him and held me to his chest, keeping me quiet by holding his hand over my mouth. It all went too fast.

"Hi!" He answered the cell, sounding ever so natural. I tried to scream, but it ended in muffled squeaky sounds, that eventually disappeared when he covered my nose too. He pulled my head sharply back so it rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, this is Edward. Bella's boyfriend. She hasn't mentioned me yet?" The small pause felt like forever to me, who needed air.

"Yes, she's shy like that. I guess she didn't want to tell anyone before she was sure about us. She's staying with me for a few days, and I think she doesn't want her parents knowing about it, so maybe--" He was interrupted by a light laugh on the other line that I heard faintly through the speaker.

"I'm glad you understand." Another pause and I struggled harder, only making it worse by doing so. Cascading tears were slowly outlining the hand covering my mouth.

"She's in the shower at the moment, but I'll let her know right away that you called. She'll call you back as soon as she can, all right?" My movements were mere spasms now, my eyelids feeling heavy suddenly.

"Great. Nice talking to you too. I'll let her know. Bye." He threw the slim phone onto the couch a few feet away before letting go of me. I fell to my knees pretty hard, drawing in a shaky breath that made my body ache. I felt dizzy, trying to blink away black spots that were flashing before my eyes.

Edward, I assumed, leaned down and pushed my shoulder hard enough to make me fall on my butt and in the same time turn in his direction. The little time I had been in the house, I had now been given the coldest of looks by far. I didn't dare to speak, move or blink my eyes. I began thinking I should have just kept quiet earlier. It would have been less painful dying then, I knew. Things did not look good for me.

"What exactly was your plan?" He asked, staring at my pale face. That he had almost made me pass out from lack of oxygen didn't seem to bother him even a little bit. I was still very dizzy.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm stuck with a vampire who's decided to postpone my death. I guess it didn't seem like a bad idea to try to get some help. Or to let someone know that I was going to get murdered. I don't want them thinking I've run away or something like that when I turn up missing…"

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up sharply from the wooden floor.

"You're going to call your friend and simply say you're okay and everything and that you'll be staying here for a while. I don't want anyone in your pathetic town to go all crazy over some missing people. At least, I want out of the town first."

"Does that mean you'll let me go? Eventually?" I interrupted him, not hiding that I was excited.

"Shut up. I'm not sure yet, so don't push it. I never stay that long in places, in case people start catching up on things…" He crossed his arms and stared at me for a long moment. "Meanwhile, you're going to help me."

I blinked, clueless, He smiled shortly, an evil smile, and then he straightened himself. "Two, possibly three, days a week you will bring me food. As long as it is human, I don't give a damn what you bring me."

"What?" I looked at him in shock. He sighed deeply, sending me an icy glare. "You're trying my patience, Bella…" He warned with an edge to his voice. "You can start your hunt at ten. You have one hour. You must be back by eleven. "

"I…I…" I stuttered, at a loss of words. He couldn't be serious.

"Of course," His voice was closer now, making me look quickly into his eyes when he was right before me, "I have to make sure that you'll return within that hour." He nudged my chin up when I lowered my gaze again, forcing me to look at him. "I'm not that stupid." He already knew what was going on in my mind.

"Why are you so sure I'll be back, then?" I asked my voice even. The howling of wind blasting outside the windows made me flinch slightly, ruining my composure.

"I'm sure, because if you're not here by eleven o'clock, I will start my hunt." He whispered into my ear, twisting my hair smoothly around his fingers. "You've dodged the bullet once, babe. It won't happen again. And I'm pretty sure you won't be stupid enough to go to the police. Who in their right mind would believe you? And you won't try to hide, because I will find you. Your only option is to return. I'm sure you won't jeopardize your precious life you so skillfully…postponed."

I gulped, feeling a bit nauseous. "What if…What if I can't find someone within that one hour?" I blinked my eyes shut, deep down knowing there was something else.

"It'll take you twenty minutes to reach town, and twenty to get back. Meaning you have twenty minutes to search. If for some reason you fail, you must return, of course, by eleven o'clock. I will feed from you instead. I will try to keep you alive. I can promise you it won't be pretty, so you don't wanna go there." His hand touched my neck after his warning. I tensed in response as he stroked me provocatively. "You won't have any trouble tricking someone with you. You're beautiful. You can trick any male you see, I'm sure of it."

I leaned away from his touch and stared at the floor. "Twenty minutes? There's no way. Besides, I won't get you people that you can kill. Not only would it be horrible, but it would also make me an accomplice."

"It's not a question. You'll be starting tonight…"

"Be reasonable, please." I dared to send a pleading glance at him before settling my gazes on the floor again.

"I can promise you that I will change my mind about keeping you alive if you don't cooperate." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, showing he was being serious.

"You're horrible."

"I'm a vampire." He walked over to the couch and picked up my cell phone before throwing it to me. "Be a nice girl and call your friend. Scream for help or anything of the kind, and you're dead. The same will apply later when I let you out, remember that."

I pressed a few buttons, and then waited. I was waiting for my best friend Alice to answer. We were sharing an apartment together.

"Hey, Alice. Just calling to say I'm fine. Something came up suddenly, and, well, I had to take off." Next I was bombarded with questions about me and my secret 'boyfriend.'

"No, I dunno if he's hot in bed!" I shouted angrily. "I mean…we've just met."

"I'm so hot in bed…" Edward mouthed; I gave him a glare instantly. He just rolled his eyes "I swear you're lacking humor…"

"I'll see you soon, okay? Just call me whenever if there's anything, I have my cell always nearby. Bye." I slipped the phone into my pocket.

"All right, you can keep your cell."

A few minutes later I was being forcefully pushed outside the house, finding it surrounded by a forest, except for an open area where a road stretched into the dark. Street lamps followed it, but they grew vague because of fog drowning them out. I had never been here before, never seen the house. The house I suddenly found quite big. It had three floors, all set with large modern windows, reminding me of a glass house. I wondered who lived here. Or had lived here. I looked at Edward with worry.

"If you follow the road, it'll take you twenty minutes. Through the forest it'll take…about ten minutes. Go slightly in a left angle, and you'll end up right by the bridge to your town. One hour. I trust you'll bring someone with you. You know what the consequence is if you don't."

Within a second he was gone, the door to the house closing suddenly, leaving me alone. Not knowing what I would do, I began following the road.

Within town, I saw a small group of girls running out of a restaurant towards their car, laughing. I sighed, wishing I was one of those girls, having a great time with my friends. Instead I was out working for a vampire. I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at my watch, something I started to do quite a few times. Fifteen minutes later and I'd have to go back, alone or with company.

The chilly October evening was almost, empty, maybe six or seven people walking on the street. Mushy brown leaves lay flat on the wet pavement and tree branches were scratching the walls of the buildings.

How would I pick out a person who's going to die?

My eyes paused on a bar lying conveniently at the end of the street, seeing people mingle through the windows. I walked across the leaf covered street over to it, carefully glancing at the people I could see through the windows I passed, searching after someone that wouldn't be too hard to deal with. A loner perhaps.

The door creaked and a small bell chimed when I entered the dark bar, announcing a new customer had entered. A few turned their heads my way. I felt foreign here, never having been into a bar before. The scent of cigarettes and beer filed my nostrils and I kept down the urge to cough. The way some looked at me made me feel that they too didn't think I belonged here.

There was one man sitting alone by the bar, sipping on a beer, occasionally talking with the bar tender. The man looked about twenty-five. I took a seat next to him, causing him to turn his attention to me. He gave a short nod and I smiled in return. I covered my face with my hands and sighed, pondering on what to do next. I could almost hear the ticking of a clock inside my head, like a terrifying countdown. Could I condemn another's life to save my own?

"Everything okay?" I looked up, seeing that the young man had turned toward me. He was tall and had dirty-blonde hair. Attractive. My eyes flickered to the watch on my wrist, positive that it weighed more now than it did a few moments ago. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks," I said smiling, lowering my arm off the bar counter due to the fact that I was evidently shaking.

"This doesn't seem to be a place you'd usually hang out." He took another sip from his beer.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"You're right. I'm not much of a bar person, really. I've just moved here," he said turning toward me a little bit more, "and I recently finished unpacking at my apartment. I would've killed for a beer, so I just dropped by here for a break."

I nodded, unintentionally forming a train of thoughts around what he said.

"I've just moved here…

"I could show you around, perhaps," I offered hastily after taking another look at my watch. "Maybe go somewhere more quiet." I lowered my voice low enough so only he heard it.

He gave me a look of surprise, but after a few more seconds he got up, leaving some cash on the bar.

Feeling ridiculous, I followed him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I had practically invited him to sleep with me.

"My place is across the bridge…it'll take a few minutes to reach it…" I mumbled, hinting toward the direction. He simply obliged, falling for it easily. There would be no trouble whatsoever to lead him into Edwards grasp.

Nearing the bridge I had come across not so long ago, my pace slowed down until I barely moved.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde, sounding sincere, gently trying to tug me with him. I was on the verge of crying.

"I can't…" I whispered, forcing down a sob. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was five minutes to eleven. "I…I have to go. I'm sorry, forget I was ever here…" I looked at him one last time, feeling horrible for almost tricking the man with me, and then I ran. I ran across the bridge, past houses and into the forest, hoping I'd remember the directions even though they were simple. But that was almost an hour ago, and now I was scared and desperate to get back in time. Everything easy can turn difficult then. IT was dark, and the fog was deeper in the forest than in town. My feet were soaked and I was freezing as the cold wind whipped at my face. If I didn't know better, it was as if the wind and the trees were trying to hold me back. Even the sounds turned into mournful cries. I stopped, looking at my watch again, shocked at how fast the minutes had passed even though I had been running as fast as I could. I had only a couple of minutes left and the rest of my trip was hell as I ran towards the house.

I had lost count on how many times I had managed scratching myself on branches, and was not looking forward seeing the outcome of it. The pants I wore was of a flimsy material. The clock had turned eleven two minutes ago, and the house was now in sight as I stumbled out of the forest and into the small clearing. Running on grass was heaven in comparison with the forest floor and I was by the door in a heartbeat. I opened it carefully without a sound, looking around before I stepped in. IT was almost too quiet and my breathing sounded too loud. I closed the door behind me gently, but then stopped dead when hearing a creaking noise coming from somewhere near.

With wary eyes I looked around, not spotting Edward anywhere. I moved forward slowly, looking through an open arched door to the kitchen, finding it empty.

While walking toward the stairs I continued looking around, sure that he'd suddenly pop up somewhere and scare the hell out of me. The heavy and wet shoes squeaked against the wooden floor as I tip-toed across it, my tired feet carrying me up the stairs to the third floor, where I let out a long sigh, while holding a hand to my chest. I had never felt more exhausted, completely drained of energy.

The combination of running and being scared to death had left its marks. My heart was beating like crazy. The third floor consisted of a small hall with two doors on each side and a combined living room and kitchen with a magnificent view. If I could avoid Edward for as long as possible, I'd be happy.

I checked the rooms, finding a teenager's room on one side and a bathroom on the other. I couldn't help but worry about what had happened to the people that lived there. I guess that he owner of the blue skateboard themed bedroom was about fourteen years old. Was he dead?

I barricaded myself in the bathroom, making sure the door was locked a bunch of times before I undressed. I gently removed my shoes, then socks and pants. When I was completely undressed I gathered the wet torn up clothes into a heap by the wall.

I was already covered with bruises that had formed around the scratches I had gotten when I was running earlier, amazed at how quickly they had appeared. The warm water stung as it poured down my body, but I couldn't quite care I felt as if I was washing away shame. Shame of considering bringing Edward his food. I was horrid by the thought of what was going to happen, that I was going to end up as his food, but I believed it was for the best.

How bad could it be? It wasn't like Edward would drain me for blood. He said so, at least. And he had also said a couple of times, that he would kill me. A pretty much win or lose situation. It had to be better to let him drink from me than throwing some innocent person into death's grasp, I was sure of it.

After showering and drying up I threw blood stained towels into the hamper. The scratches wasn't all too bad, though some were still bleeding on my right thigh. I took another towel and wrapped it around myself, walking quietly to the door, listening for any sounds. It was completely quiet, so I unlocked the door extremely carefully and leaned out to glance outside. It took me only a moment to dash across the floor and into the bedroom.

I didn't know how much longer I could stand being this nervous; IF Edward didn't kill me, that surely would. I'd have a heart attack at the age of nineteen.

I walked over to a large closet located in a corner of the room, scanning through the neatly folded clothes. I picked out a shirt, with a graffiti print, that seemed big enough for me. I slipped it on and removed the towel afterwards.

Sitting on the bed, I wrapped the towel around my hurt thigh. I just wanted the scratches to heal up quickly, and without a mess. Glancing down at the bed, I yawned, slowly leaning my head onto the pillow. I felt ice cold and curled under the sheets, hoping I would warm up. The few minutes I had used to get back was exhausting, and I felt the sleepiness wash over me. After a final yawn, and a final skeptical look at the door, I was asleep.

Later on a eerie feeling forced me awake, making me bolt upright as if someone had yanked me. The reason stood quietly by the door, watching me with his head cocked to one side with an enigmatic look. My eyes immediately fell on his and I shivered, instinctively shrinking back and drawing the bed sheets tighter around myself. His calmness scared the shit out of me. I felt as if I was dealing with the beginning of a hazardous storm.

"I let you sleep for a while…" he said in a whispery and calm voice, stroking his fingers down the edge of the door and to the handle, closing it as he stepped fully inside. My heart thumped faster.

"You were late." I swallowed audibly and nodded, nervously tightening the sheets between restless fingers. My arms rippled with goose bumps, caused by a mixture of being cold and being frightened.

"You didn't find any."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head in defeat and unable to speak. I heard him sigh and move closer to me. He sat down on the bed beside me, touching my knee. His eyes narrowed into slits and he seemed to catch onto a scent, leaning closer to me, his hand carefully touched my thigh now.

"You're bleeding." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I had a few scratches after my trip through the forest. It's nothing really." My voice sounded strained and weak, I was on the verge of crying. He was postponing his reason for being here. I could tell that he needed to feed. His skin was just as smooth as before, but much colder and paler. His lips, too, had a loss of color, and his eyes held a darker shade of brown. It was strange, I thought, seeing how fast the changes had appeared. He looked tired now.

With a flick of his wrist Edward pulled the sheets away from me, ignoring my squeal. While I tried to cover up with the shirt, he calmly fetched my leg and brought it closer to him. He removed the red-stained towel quickly before examining the gashes. The gashes looked swollen and dark now, not healed like I thought they would be. His eyebrows were furrowed and he shook his head and let go of my thigh before standing up.

He left the room silently and didn't return until five minutes had passed. He was carrying a small basin with water in one hand and a first-aid kid in the other. I was now tucked in between the sheets again, shivering. My gaze followed him with caution as he sat back down on the bed and placed the equipment onto the nightstand. He did it with such ease that I couldn't help but take notice in it. The water in the basin was barely moving when he set it down, as if he had been standing quietly on firm ground the whole time he had been carrying it.

I pulled back the sheets a little so my leg was uncovered. I paid attention to everything he did as he cleaned me up swiftly.

"Why do you care if I'm hurt?" I asked, breaking the silence. He gave me an annoyed look, but then his face softened slightly, and he finished the last bandage on one of the worst cuts.

"I don't know…" He finished up and gathered the things.

"Thanks," I whispered in a rush, slipping my leg back under the sheets.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked. He looked at me shortly and shrugged.

"You have no idea." He smiled at me when I turned paler. He leaned over me suddenly, holding me firmly down on the bed. I caught on right away and felt my eyes widen in horror.

"This might hurt…"

**  
Well,  
What do you think so far? Tell me if you like it so far please.  
& reviews would be amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

I traced my tongue over the marks, taking notice that she wasn't moving at all, not even a shiver. Leaning up, I saw her eyes staring at the ceiling, wide and almost dead-looking. She had lost so much color. Brown hair lay in a curve over her collarbone in striking contrast with her alabaster skin.

"I warned you it wouldn't be pleasant. In a couple of days you can either bring someone else to step in for you, or we'll just continue like this. Next time you might not be able to handle it. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" She answered like a robot, her eyes not moving from the spot on the ceiling. She moved slightly to the side when I pushed myself up from the bed, then she simply fell back in place. I couldn't help but stare at her as thoughts flooded my mind.

This girl was really different. Not only had she shown bravery when I first brought her to this house, but she also dared to come back to the house alone. She knew that I would feed from her, It was one of the first things I stated when I sent her out. She risked herself to help others. I had to admire her for this. Not only was she brave, she was very appealing to the eye.

Pushing away my thoughts, I stopped staring at her limp form. Sending her an annoyed glance, I left her. She had chosen to be in the situation she was in. I shut the door harshly, making my way downstairs.

****

Bella's POV

I lay there limp, continuing to stare at the ceiling. After a minute or two of silence, I heard the bedroom door shut harshly. I felt paralyzed, tired and cold. The kind of cold that feels like tiny needles are piercing your skin repeatedly. My vision began blurring and I desperately tried to focus on the lines on the ceiling, but they all mixed into a mist of grey.

* * *

A jolt woke me up, as if electric sparks had touched my skin. My fisted clutched the sheets as I drew in a sharp breathe. At first I felt stiff, frozen in the position I was in, but once my eyes started frantically scanning my whereabouts my muscles seemed to respond. IT was morning, I noticed, bright light seeping through the window blinds.

For a moment I wondered where the hell I was, but that small confusion soon vanished when it all came crashing down. Something that should have been a nightmare. I reached my hand up to touch my neck, immediately gasping at the friction my fingertips met. I closed my eyes, a hundred percent sure it was all real; the bite marks on my neck, now dry. Definitely not a nightmare. My neck was very sore and it was painful just lifting my head up.

Standing on my legs the first thing I noticed was how hungry I was. I was sure the growls coming from my stomach could be heard from the floor under, if someone was there. I needed food; I needed liquid, something to get energy from and something to get the returning of black spots to vanish from my vision. Never had I felt more dizzy and weak.

I was met with darkness when almost reaching the first floor, reluctantly finishing the stairs.

"You're awake…"

My heart nearly stopped when hearing his low voice. Somehow I thought I could face him, but the reminder of what he had done made me think otherwise. What if he wanted more? He didn't care for anything else but him and his need for blood. I was an open banquet to him. When I was about to turn and go back up the stairs, he spoke again.

"I'm not going to bite you."

A lamp flickered on and I saw Edward straightening up from the couch where he had been lying. A chill ran down my spine when seeing how much better he looked now. My blood was running through his veins, giving him a taint of color to his skin and giving intensity to his hazel eyes. I saw his face scrunch up in dismay as his eyes went over what I was wearing.

I had on a pair of stone washed jeans I found in the closet of the room I slept in. They barely stayed on my hips and I had to pull them up often so they wouldn't slip down. It was either that or walk around naked. I also had on a black hoodie that was much too big for me.

Another painful growl from my stomach and I tried to quiet it down with my arms, though it made it worse. I bit my lip and carefully walked toward the door to the kitchen. I hurried when almost reaching Edward, who was watching me still, and disappeared into the kitchen. Staying in a house with a vampire had made me into a nutcase. I fumbled for the switch on the wall and squinted my eyes slightly at the sudden bright light, compared to the cemetery lighting Edward seemed to be into.

Edward came sauntering in after a few minutes, when I was on a tall chair by the kitchen island eating the biggest sandwich ever. I suddenly lost hold of it, and I saw him grimace slightly and then he rolled his eyes.

Nearly falling off the chair, but steadying myself in time, I quickly scooped up the little mess that fell on the floor instead of my plate and threw it in the garbage bin. Vampires should be equipped with sirens and lights so one could know where they were. Instead they're very sneaky and can be responsible for heart attacks. As lame as it naturally would be on a vampire, and incredibly inconvenient, I wanted a loud siren blaring off every time Edward was within ten feet from me. It would spook me less that way.

Was he going to follow me everywhere I went? If he let me out of the house on my own, he should be able to stay away from me inside the house too.

I tried to keep my focus on the remains of my sandwich, which I had neatly put together again, when Edward took a seat right next to me. Chewing, swallowing, chewing, swallowing…He seemed to make everything easy difficult. After two more bites I pushed the plate away with a sigh.

"How's your neck?" He questioned, standing right behind me.

My eyes flickered to where he sat last time I checked and then over my shoulder, causing me to wince when it felt like I was tearing the wounds on my neck open when I moved.

"Be careful…" Edward reached for a paper towel and without delay pressed it against the marks after folding it, staining the paper with a dark red circle that increased in size quite fast. "Hold it for a second." He ordered, swapping the old paper towel with a new one, lifting my hand onto the piece of paper before letting go of me.

"Again, why do you bother?" I asked when he was done patching me up.

"Don't want you unable to go hunt tonight."

"What?!" Without thinking I turned my head to look at him, then yelped and grabbed my neck when the same painful sting occurred. Within a second his hand was on my arm and he pulled me off the chair into a standing position.

"Will you stop that?! It'll never heal…" He said, keeping his eyes on my neck and gently pulled at a tape to take a look at the wounds.

"Then stop standing behind my back like that." He lifted his gaze to glare at me.

"You slept like forever," he continued, gently sealing the tape again. "I need you to bring someone in tonight. Same rules like last time. "

* * *

"Maybe you'll find something to wear in here…" Edward said, showing me a bedroom on the second floor. It was a very large bedroom with a huge double bed, a sofa and chairs, a table and a bar. Plus a widescreen built in the wall.

I entered it, slowly looking around the fancy golden interior. I pulled my pants up when it started slipping down again and went in the direction of the closet. It was filled with expensive clothes, from evening dresses to jogging suits.

Edward reached over me to pick out a flimsy and long white dress before holding it at arms length to survey it.

"Perfect."

"Not even if you paid me." I took it from him and he grinned and put it back carefully before continuing my search.

"All right you want boring clothes. I get it."

"I want normal clothes."

"Like I said, boring clothes," he muttered reaching for a long shirt on a hanger, then for a pair of dark jeans. Lastly he pulled out a wide belt in black and pushed everything into my hands.

"There's your outfit."

"Wow…that's actually not so bad…" I said, going through the clothes as I began walking for the door to exit the room. "It's quite an amazing house this, really…" I glanced at a big painting of flowers that hung above the bed, the black frame specked with gold spots making it look almost ancient.

"Then you should have seen my place." Edward said naturally, stopping when I turned toward him curiously. His eyes lowered to the ground.

"And where would that be? Why are you here if you have your own place to stay?"

"Not that it's of any importance, but I just wanted to get away for a while. Away from home and away from the people I know. That's all…" He walked past me and into the hall and I felt as if he was avoiding me now. Obviously not fond of sharing details about his life.

Before he reached the stairs I couldn't help myself, I had to know. "That family…did you…did you kill them?"

He slowed his steps until he stood completely still by the stairs, slowly turning his head in my direction. "Sure." His lips curled into a small smile, then he was halfway down the stairs and soon out of sight.

"My heart missed a few beats right then, somehow thinking he would say no. Wishful thinking.

* * *

It was the same as the first night; the terrible weather, the almost empty streets, the dirty leaves clogging every drain in sight. The difference was that I was positive I wasn't going back alone.

The first person I saw was a slender guy standing on the pavement with a cigarette in his hand, blowing a cloud of poison into the air before it drifted with the wind. I walked across the street and over to him, standing a few feet away on the pavement.

I felt ridiculous, only knowing of one thing to trick him with. Last time I tried I used sex and that worked perfectly. Nothing else could reason someone into following me through a godamned forest.

"So…wanna go to my place?"

__

"How far is it?" the man asked. We were halfway to the house and the man had started to get pretty clingy, running his hand down my back and to my butt for the third time.

"Only a few minutes until we're there." I removed his hand, trying not to see too annoyed. Against my will I kissed his cheek and smiled, speeding up the walking pace. The man was in his thirties, had dark hair and was a few inches taller than me. I hated having him close, as he reeked of cigarettes and I wanted to cough all the time.

The road opened finally to the clearing where the house stood quietly and dark. Seemingly empty.

I opened the door to the house and motioned for him to get in.

"You should start locking your house, you never know if some psycho sneaks in while you're gone," He said before going inside.

"You never know…" I said with a sigh, closing the door behind me.

Before I could reach for the switch I felt a pair of lips on mine and I was then pushed against the wall. I felt the buttons of my jacket give away and soon his hands were on my hips, slipping under my shirt. I squirmed and tried to push him away without success.

When he lowered his head to my neck I met face to face with Edward and I drew in a sharp breath of surprise when seeing him standing there. His eyes left me to look at the man and he didn't seem too pleased about him.

"Like that, huh?" the guy asked, thinking I had reacted to him.

When he lifted his head to look at me, a white cloth was abruptly pressed over his mouth and nose, making him pass out in just a couple of seconds.

"What…are you doing?"

Edward was about to drag the man with him. He ignored me and quickly went in the direction of the kitchen. I tried to follow him, but I didn't stand a chance and the door was shut harshly when I reached it.

"Edward you don't have to kill him!" I shouted with tears in my eyes, about to open the door when it swung open.

"Go to bed Bella, and stay the hell away tonight. You've done your job." And with that he shut the door again, blocking me out.

He didn't have to tell me twice, I was already on my way up the stairs, wiping away fresh tears and kicking off my boots. In the dark I lay, face buried in the pillow trying to forget what Edward was doing, but I could clearly see it in my mind.

In a couple of days there was going to be another dead body by his feet if he got what he wanted.

* * *

Next morning was a haze for me. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have. My eyes were sore from crying, my head was pounding and my neck hurt again, probably from the twisted way my body had fallen asleep in. My arms felt heavy when I moved them, and I looked down to see I was under the duvet. I blinked, not remembering I had it on. On the nightstand there was a glass filled with water next to it was a couple of Advil. I gulped them down as fast as I could and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling I had gotten quite fond of. White and clean with no surprises.

Throughout the day I didn't say a word to Edward, and it seemed like he was avoiding me as well. When I tried to say something it just ended with tear filled eyes and I would back away. I wanted to know what he had done with the body, or bodies, but my emotions would come to the surface before I could say a word.

When we finally did talk it was about anything but what had happened. On my day off he let me go get some things from my apartment, saying that he trusted me to return, which I obediently did without any trouble I had returned the other nights, after all.

* * *

It was soon time to go out again. I was sitting on one of the couches right across from Edward.

"The weather's not so bad tonight," Edward said, glancing up at me. "It's warmer."

"Oh. Okay."

"And…" he paused, his jaw tightening slightly, "If there's any trouble I don't want you to go through the forest. Take the road, even if it means you'll be late."

I nodded after giving him a weird look. I stood up, seeing as it was almost ten o'clock. Edward stood up too and followed me to the door, leaning against it while I put on my shoes and coat. I pulled my hair out and let it flow down my back, about to walk outside. Edward was blocking the way.

He looked as if about to say something, but closed his mouth. Then opened it again. And closed it.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know that man you brought?"

"Yes…" My eyes avoided his and I tensed up.

"Well…He's sort of…"

My eyes slowly connected with his again, waiting for him to continue. I thought for a moment that he looked embarrassed for something. Whatever he tried to say, he was struggling with it.

"He's not my type. " Edward said quickly in a low voice. "I want a nonsmoker this time."

"Oh my God!" I shoved him with all the strength I had, not doing much damage but at least making him move away from the door. "Ass!"

* * *

That night the air was much warmer than usual. The wind felt relaxing as it whipped my hair around and when I breathed it was anything but painful coldness going through my lungs. It was a great night for most people, the streets much more crowded than the other nights. Couples were walking hand in hand, smiling and enjoying the evening.

I ended up at the pub where I was the first night I was out. The bell chimed and a few heads nearby turned automatically, then went back to drinking their beers. I sat down by the bar, on the same chair like last time, drumming my nails in an unsteady rhythm. The watch on my hand became unclear after a while of staring at it very intently. As if I could stop it from ticking.

"Just a glass of water, please." I said when the bartender popped up from behind the counter with a zipped plastic bag filled with black straws. "First, I mean…" I added hastily when I saw an expression of annoyance on his face. A few seconds later he was back with a glass with water and ice cubes. It even had a couple of lemon slices and a black straw.

A couple more minutes of staring at old stained rings on the surface of the bar and I started to look around, casually letting my gaze flit over the people. I paused on a guy in the back and suddenly my eyes widened and my mouth fell open in utter shock. Having no control of what happened the next few seconds, I was abruptly pulled back to presence when my glass shattered against the floor and nearly made me scream. It was sheer luck I held onto the bar in time, or else I would have toppled to the floor with a crash.

"I'm so sorry! I'll…I'll clean it up!" I spoke quickly, starting to pick up the biggest pieces of glass with shaky hands when the bartender came with a broom. I let go of the glass when he gave me a look that said he'd take care of it. Probably wasn't the first time someone had done it. "So sorry…" I muttered once again, backing away and receiving a couple of weird stares at my nervous behavior.

My eyes went to the back of the bar again, feeling my heart thump a little faster as I walked nearer. It couldn't be, I must have seen wrong, I told myself. Reaching my destination I placed a hand on the shoulder to the man sitting with his back towards me. Three other men around the same table looked extremely confused at me.

He turned around at the sudden touch, and I covered my mouth in absolute surprise that my suspicions had been confirmed and true. The man I took with me to Edward, right there, alive. And with a twin set of puncture wounds on his neck. Before I could say a word the man stood up and grabbed me roughly by my arm.

He picked his cell phone up and dialed a number quickly.

"I need a police car over at the 'He's Not Here' bar right away…"

I could practically imagine how fast I went pale. "What? No, no, no…you don't understand!" I tried prying his hands off but he only dragged me with him, past shocked customers and past a shocked bartender and out into the streets, not letting me go for one second. I could feel my wrist bruise under his strength.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he asked, tugging me hard and made me stumble in front of him. "These…" he jammed two fingers against his neck, "What the hella re they?"

"I…I don't know. Looks like some accident—"

"You drugged me, and then you drained blood form me. When I woke up I barely had the strength to move! I don't remember quite what happened, but I remember your face clearly. How did you get me back to my house?"

"Your house? I mean…I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything! I really have to go! Please…"

"The only place you're going to tonight is the police station. You better tell it straight when you get there…"

I turned in time to see the police car park a few feet away from me and a police officer stepped out.

They exchanged a few words and the police officer seemed suddenly more interested. Apparently the man had gone to the police with his story, and given a description of me. When a man with a loss of blood and mysterious wounds on his neck turns up, it must stir some interest.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was in the police station, sitting in a chair opposite an officer. I had no clue what to do, what to say, how to get out of the mess. I continued acting confused, eventually so confused that I wouldn't give up my name or address to where I lived. I simply didn't remember it. I was threatened with that it was going to get worse if I lied, that it would be easy to figure out if I was really mentally unstable or not by running a few tests.

I wasn't going to give up my name and get imprisoned.

I was half expecting them to take my fingerprints, like they would in the movies, but no one did. It would be a fingerprint without information. I was taken to a hallway with small cells going down it, with the capacity of rooming maybe twelve people.

"Is this legal?" I asked when the police officer closed the door to my cell. "I haven't done anything."

"You're being accused of drugging and attempting murder of a man, and you won't give us any information about the case or about yourself. Pretty weird if you haven't done anything. We'll continue tomorrow when we know more, and perhaps your mind clears up after a while." And with that he strolled out, closing the metal door.

I slumped down onto the floor in one of the corners, leaning my head against the wall. The whole room was in a blinding white color and the floor was of cold concrete. The only company I had was a man sitting three cells down from mine, a drug addict. Asleep.

"There's a vampire in your town," I whispered, "Drinking from your citizens." If that didn't confirm that I was mentally unstable, I didn't know what would.

My head was filled with questions. Edward didn't kill him. He took the man to his house after drinking from him. He probably never showed his face since he used that drug to make the man pass out. Was that a one-time thing? Had he listened to me about not killing him? Why didn't he say so?

I bounced my head against the wall a couple of times, sighing. Did Edward plan for me to take the blame if something screwed up? I was the one out there, meeting with possible victims. It was my face they would remember. Was this the way he really worked? If so, had he always worked like that? He never really killed?

I was pretty sure he had planned on killing me that night he took me to the house, he seemed clear on what his goal was. He also let the drug wear off on me first, letting me see him. Meaning it didn't matter because I was going to die. I wasn't going to go running to the police.

It didn't make sense.

"God…" The growing line of questions was wearing me down. I slid further down the wall, almost lying on the floor, tired and confused.  
It was way past eleven I noticed, I was supposed to be at the house.

Would he come for me like he promised he would? Would he abandon me and leave town? Was there anything in his threats?

I definitely had a good reason to not be back at the house.

The bright lamps were dimmed suddenly, making the room a little bit more relaxed and less tense with the bright colored walls. After a couple of hours my head started bobbing and I fell in and out of sleep. Eventually I just went with it; I was going to make myself crazier if I stayed awake thinking about it.

A freaky yet familiar sensation made me wake up abruptly, and my eyes went on an immediate search to find him. Which didn't take long. There was Edward, by the cell opposite mine, casually leaning against it. I was a little surprised at how angry he looked. He wasn't the one in a cell.

I stood up, feeling more and more nervous by the second. There was no police officer with him. I walked closer to the bars, looking at him through them. He looked hungry.

When he took a step closer to me, I stepped back just enough so I knew he couldn't grasp hold of me. I was glad I was locked up.

The sound of rattling keys made my eyes widen and I looked directly at the keys he was holding by a chain now…

* * *

**I'm so sorry, If it took a while to update!**

I really hope you like this chapter!!!  
&& thank you so much to everybody that reviewed!

Now could you all review again??? (:

It would mean a lottt

All the reviews last time made me smile!  
Pleaseeee Review again :D

-XOXO Misha.


	3. Author's Note

**I just wanted to let everybody know that I do plan to continue this story. I will continue it after I finish my story 'Don't fear the reaper'. After that story is finished I plan to jump right back into this one. I'm sorry for keeping some of you waiting, I thought I could handle writing two stories at once, but turns out I just can't.**

I'm really sorry I'm keeping some of you waiting so long, but I am really am trying my best.

I feel reallyyy bad cause I know some of you are really into this story.  



End file.
